


The Widow's Followers

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Female Representation, Gen, Social Media, Twitter, Why no black widow merch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди осознают, что нигде нет изображений Черной Вдовы, а Наташа жаждет мести и использует интернет. Интернет не против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow's Followers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Widow's Followers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329462) by [NoliteTimereEos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoliteTimereEos/pseuds/NoliteTimereEos). 



> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 

 

Наташа не напрягается, когда товары с Железным Человеком заполоняют прилавки. Это логично, ведь Старк обожает светиться везде, где только возможно, а Наташа вообще-то агент, способный отличить человека, страдающего нарциссизмом. (Даже если потом она пересматривает свое мнение.) Её не раздражают все эти игрушки, футболки и постеры, неожиданно возникнувшие везде и сразу.

Она не удивляется, когда натыкается на мерч[1] с Капитаном Америкой. В конце концов, Капитан Америка был всеобщим кумиром уже порядка семидесяти лет, даже несмотря на то, что он немного придурковат. Стиву, очевидно, несколько неловко на каждом шагу видеть свое лицо, но, будучи Стивом, он только лишь прикрывает глаза примерно на четыре секунды и больше ничего не говорит.

Наташу не бесят дети в парке, бегающие с пенопластовыми кулаками Халка. И маленький мальчик в красной накидке с игрушечной версией Мьёльнира тоже не выводит её из себя.

Наташа, в конце концов, тайный агент, а никто не может быть _тайным_ , если его лицо можно встретить на каждой полке магазина игрушек. И в Уолмарте[2]. И в магазине комиксов. И везде, где продаются футболки.

Но у Клинта почему-то создается впечатление, что её это бесит — об этом свидетельствует внезапно появившийся на её кровати новый черный свитер с довольно небрежно вышитыми красными песочными часами. Она носит его, но только потому, что все остальные кофты в стирке. Клинт никак это не комментирует, только ухмыляется как идиот, видя её в нём.

 

* * *  
— Вот блин, — бурчит Клинт, когда они натыкаются на гигантское граффити Мстителей. Железный человек в весьма детально изображенной броне летит, Капитан Америка стоически смотрит вдаль, лицо Тора отлично освещают выходящие из Мьёльнира молнии, Халк выглядит достаточно устрашающим. Наташа и Клинт отсутствуют.

— Ну, думаю, это неплохо, — говорит ему Наташа. — ЩИТ не мог допустить, чтобы наши нарисованные лица висели тут, прямо перед глазами у толп людей.

— Но мы же теперь типа публичные фигуры, — парирует Клинт. — После атаки наши фотки были на всех таблоидах.

Наташа отворачивается от рисунка:

— Всем плевать.

 

* * *  
После того, как Тони впервые надевает футболку с Железным Человеком, Клинт начинает одержимо скупать всё, на чём есть изображения стрел. Иногда Старк меняет свою красно-золотую майку на фиолетовую с ярко-зеленой надписью «Халк крушить» — Брюс не может выбрать, одобряет он это или нет. Тор отдает предпочтение пижаме с маленькими мультяшными Мьёльнирами.

Наташа нигде не встречает ни одной вещи с изображением Чёрной Вдовы.

 

* * *  
В один прекрасный день Наташа решает окончательно разрешить этот вопрос и случайно вбивает в поисковую строку Гугла «почему блять нигде нет товаров с чёрной вдовой что за херня», прежде чем ловит себя на этом и сокращает до «чёрная вдова товары». Нажав на первую ссылку, помеченную как «Новости», она переходит на статью месячной давности и быстро пролистывает её, пока не натыкается на своё кодовое имя.

_Чёрная Вдова и Соколиный глаз, очевидно, самые неликвидные Мстители, особенно на фоне своих товарищей по команде. На них почти нет спроса. Тем не менее, после общего дела с Ртутью на прошлой неделе и Сорвиголовой на позапрошлой, Соколиный глаз начинает набирать популярность. Товары с ним появятся на прилавках в самое ближайшее время._

Наташа сжимает губы в тонкую линию и презрительно смотрит в экран, чистит историю поиска и захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Её совершенно не расстраивает, что в этот же день Клинт возвращается в Башню с четырьмя сумками, полными мерча Соколиного глаза, и кричит: «Вашу ж мать, чуваки, они наконец-то сделали это, смотрите, тут есть коллекционная фигурка, и у нее есть Лаки, это самая охренительная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел!»

Она не сердится, даже когда в продуктовом магазине видит ассортимент разукрашенных тортов, представляющих каждого из Мстителей. За исключением неё.

Всё это не трогает её до того момента, как она слышит разговаривающую с мамой маленькую девочку в черной балетной пачке.

— Но мам, — говорит она, наклонившись поближе к витрине, — почему нет торта с Чёрной Вдовой?

— Я не знаю, Мег. Как насчет того, с Капитаном Америкой?

Девочка поворачивает голову.

— Но я не хочу с Капитаном Америкой, — шепчет она, — Я хочу с Чёрной Вдовой. Она клёвая!

В этот самый момент Наташа клянется отомстить человеку, написавшему ту статью, и всем остальным, выступающим против мерча с Чёрной Вдовой.

 

* * *  
Она почти забывает купить еды и возвращается обратно в Башню с тем, что было в корзине: коробкой вафель Нилла[3] и шестью коробками Поп-тартс[4]. (Клинт смотрит на то, что должно было быть обедом, пожимает плечами и кидает сразу восемь вафель в свой кофе.) Наташа хватает свой ноутбук и начинает поиск.

В течение получаса она создает аккаунт в Твиттере и три минуты спустя подтверждает его подлинность. За десять минут она находит ту женщину из магазина и пишет свой первый твит.

 **@officialblackwidow** #намнужнавдова Знаю, что у @holiday_jacobs4 нет торта, но, может, Мег не так расстроится, если вместо этого на её вечеринке буду я?

В течение часа твит становится вирусным; Наташа бьет мировой рекорд по самому быстрому набору подписчиков до миллиона в первый день и до двух миллионов на следующий. #намнужнавдова выходит в мировые тренды, а восьмилетняя Мег чуть не теряет сознание, когда Наташа Романофф приходит на празднование её дня рождения с огромной коробкой оружия Nerf[5] в подарок. Наташа тратит почти шесть часов на игры с Мег и её друзьями, которые в абсолютном восторге от пушек Nerf, но еще больше — от самой Наташи. Она обменивается контактами с Холидей и обещается ей с удовольствием посидеть с Мег в любое время, когда понадобится. Они делают кучу фотографий, а чуть позже Nerf вдруг решает выпустить серию своего оружия под знаком Черной Вдовы. Все пушки продаются в течение месяца.

Оказывается, люди очень рады присоединению к социальным сетям Черной Вдовы, и Наташа проводит почти весь день, ретвиття приветствия.

 **@hawkeyeandhiscooldog** @officialblackwidow Приветики! (Пытаешься затмить меня, да? сучка) #намнужнавдова #мненужныпушкивдовыониприкольные

 **@stevengrantrogers** Рад видеть тебя онлайн, @officialblackwidow! Если Клинт и тебе сказал в каждом твите ставить хештег #yolo[6], не верь ему. #намнужнавдова

 **@pepper_potts** Фолловьте @officialblackwidow! Я поставила 50$, что к концу недели у нее будет больше подписчиков, чем у Тони. Не подведите меня. #намнужнавдова

 **@iamironman** @pepper_potts @officialblackwidow как вы смеете #намнужнавдова

Пеппер выигрывает спор, а Наташа совершенно не возражает, когда на улице встречает девчонку-подростка в белой футболке с черной надписью #намнужнавдова. Она не возражает, когда какой-то пацан восторженно показывает ей свои похожие на её напульсники, которые ему помог сделать старший брат. И она уж точно не возражает, когда обе фотки с ними разлетаются по сети.

Тони делает для Лаки именной жетон в форме Наташиных песочных часов, с #намнужнавдова на обратной стороне. Клинт надевает его на Лаки, и Брюс одобряет. Наташа предпочитает делать вид, что не заметила.

 **@officialblackwidow** Ты охрененна, а если кто-то сказал тебе, что это не так, врежь ему по морде.

 **@officialblackwidow** Я считаю, нам нужно направить все претензии @allyourcostumes **RT: @allisonroberts** Младшая сестренка была очень расстроена, когда узнала, что они не продают хеллоуинский костюм Чёрной Вдовы. Если честно, я тоже #намнужнавдова

Наташа не особо удивлена, когда компанию заваливают запросами о костюме Чёрной Вдовы. Ей одновременно лестно и приятно, когда через неделю аккуратный и отлично сшитый костюм появляется в магазинах.

Ей удается не разрыдаться, когда на Хэллоуин она встречает в общей сложности тридцать семь маленьких Черных Вдов, шесть из которых мальчики. Тогда же Клинт одевает Лаки в костюм Черной Вдовы из PetSmart[7], и он ходит в нем целую неделю, пока Наташа не выкладывает его фотку. Та, конечно, всем нравится.

Люди замечают именной жетон, и его копии появляются в магазинах четыре дня спустя.

 **@officialblackwidow** Я должна это увидеть. Пожалуйста. **RT: @jonathanwalls287** Моя дочь хотела быть принцессой на Хэллоуин, но еще она любит @officialblackwidow. Так что она была обеими.

 

* * *  
Стив почти так же, как сама Наташа, рад растущей всемирной любви к Вдове, но демонстрирует это более явно. Он находит целых пять футболок своего размера и носит их целый месяц. А еще дает в лицо какому-то парню, когда тот называет её бесполезной шлюхой. Другие Мстители шокированы, сама Наташа только немного раздражена, а Fox News сходят с ума.

 **@officialblackwidow** @stevengrantrogers задержан за избиение оскорбившего меня парня. Спасибо, Стив, но я могу справиться сама.

 **@hawkeyeandhiscooldog** @officialblackwidow ТЫ ЭТО НА ЧТО НАМЕКАЕШЬ

 **@stevengrantrogers** Прости, @officialblackwidow. Трудно избавиться от старых привычек (И под старыми привычками я имею в виду привычку ввязываться в кулачные бои, а не недооценивать женщин :/)

 **@iamironman** @stevengrantrogers У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ПРИВЫЧКА ВВЯЗЫВАТЬСЯ В КУЛАЧНЫЕ БОИ?

 

* * *  
Наташа подаёт Клинту идею, и в три часа утра они создают аккаунт на Ютубе. К пяти часам они загружают первое видео, а ссылку на него отправляют в её Твиттер с подписью «Вещи, которые делают тайные агенты в 4 часа утра». Оно целиком состоит из их поездки в Старбакс, когда Наташа ведет машину, а шевеление губ сидящего на пассажирском сидении Клинта синхронизировано со словами Anaconda[8].

Видео набирает четыре миллиона просмотров за две недели, и еще три недели Тор непрерывно напевает эту песню.

Наташа продолжает вести свой канал, загружая различные видео, начиная с влогов и заканчивая видео с готовкой или серией пранков, где она разыгрывает остальных Мстителей.

 **@officialblackwidow** это чувство, когда ты разыграла @bruce_banner, и он халканулся (^__^)

 

* * *  
— Куча тренировок, — говорит репортёру Клинт. — Много часов в тренажёрном зале.

Наташа рядом кивает, подтверждая. Ей немного скучно в ожидании собственного вопроса.

Репортёр поворачивается к ней.

— Итак, мисс Романофф, вы единственная девушка в команде.

Наташа кивает.

— Да, это так.

— Не могли бы вы дать всем нашим зрительницам какие-нибудь советы по макияжу? — спрашивает репортер.

Клинт роняет челюсть.

— На самом деле, могу, — отвечает Наташа, ослепительно улыбнувшись, и поворачивается к камере. — Носите то, что делает вас счастливыми. Если не хотите краситься, это нормально. Если хотите съесть торт, сделайте это. Не позволяйте кому-либо говорить вам, как нужно выглядеть, а делайте только то, чего хотите сами. — Репортер, чьё имя Наташа уже забыла, выглядит смущённым, как будто это был совсем не тот ответ, которого он ждал. — Это относится ко всем: трансам и квирам, а не только гетеросексуалам, — добавляет она.

Выражение лица Клинта в тот момент потом становится гифкой с ласковым названием «кОГДА тВОЙ лЮБИМЫЙ вНЕЗАПНО гОВОРИТ вСЕ чТО дУМАЕТ»

 **@officialblackwidow** и я тебя **RT: @mrsnatromanoff** НАТАША РОМАНОФФ ОФИГЕННАЯ И ВДОХНОВЛЯЮЩАЯ И ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ЛЮБЛЮ ЕЁ ДА

 **@mrsnatromanoff** О ГОСПОДИ

 

* * *  
Брюс и Тор находят Наташу на диване, остервенело разрезающую лист красной бумаги на маленькие фигурки в форме песочных часов. Они садятся рядом, молча берут ножницы и присоединяются. Когда через два часа Стив и Клинт находят их, стол завален по меньшей мере тысячью песочных часов. Наташа оборачивается.

— У нас почти кончилась бумага, — говорит она. — Можете принести еще?

Стив быстро выходит из комнаты и возвращается, волоча за собой Тони.

— Какого хрена ты потащил меня за собой? — возмущается Тони.

Стив молча показывает на заваленный бумагой стол.

Тони хватает свой телефон.

— Хэппи? — говорит он. — Как насчет заехать в Стейплс[9] и принести нам немного красной бумаги? — Тони делает паузу, а потом качает головой. — Нет, просто купи всю, которая будет. —— Еще одна пауза. — Да, всю. И будь здесь как можно быстрее.

Весь следующий день они проводят, вырезая. И потом еще два дня. Всей командой Мстителей (плюс Пеппер, плюс Хэппи, плюс кто угодно, кто был в Башне в это время) они вырезают примерно 10,000 красных песочных часов размером с визитку. Всю следующую неделю Наташа тратит на то, чтобы подписать их все.

В один прекрасный солнечный, только немного ветреный день остальные Мстители помогают Наташе вытащить на балкон то, что Тони называет «охреневшие фанаты». Они включают большие вентиляторы, и Наташа начинает раскидывать бумагу своим поклонникам.

Клинт смеется над тем, как фанаты подбрасывают песочные часики в воздух, чтобы их подхватил ветер и разнес по всему Нью-Йорку. Молодая рыжеволосая девушка выхватывает одни из воздуха. На одной стороне — Ты особенный, на другой Наташа написала свое имя.

 **@karenpage** Была в Нью-Йорке, когда Наташа Романофф разбрасывала по всему городу свои карточки. Эта женщина просто фантастика.

 **@realhawkeyekatebishop** @hawkeyeandhiscooldog ВАША НАПАРНИЦА ТАКАЯ КРУТАЯ

 **@officialblackwidow** @realhawkeyekatebishop ТЫ ТАКАЯ КРУТАЯ

 **@kamalakhan** @officialblackwidow официально королева всего (O.O)*^^

Наташа повсюду встречает вещи с Чёрной Вдовой. Футболки, постеры, костюмы, пластиковые фигурки и однажды даже каменную статую. Наташа живет ради моментов, когда маленькие девочки подбегают к ней и обнимают её. Когда подростки и женщины всех возрастов говорят ей, что она вдохновляет их каждый день.

Так что нет, Наташа совсем не беспокоится, когда видит товары с остальными Мстителями.

Хотя это беспокоит Мег. Она искренне убеждает Наташу, что в них вши.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Мерч — фанатские товары.  
> [2] Walmart — крупнейшая в мире розничная сеть как гипермаркетов, так и универсамов, продающих продовольственные и промышленные товары. Стратегия сети включает в себя такие слагаемые как максимальный ассортимент и минимальные, стремящиеся к оптовым, цены.  
> [3] Nilla wafers — вид вафель фирмы Nabisco, которое со временем стало нарицательным для всех вафель с ванильным ароматом.  
> [4] Pop-Tarts — название популярного печенья, наиболее популярный бренд компании Kellogg. Сладкая двухслойная начинка «Поп-тартс» обёрнута тонким слоем печёного теста.  
> [5] Nerf — бренд игрушечного оружия, принадлежащий компании Hasbro. Все пушки Нёрф стреляют патронами из легкого пенистого материала.  
> [6] #yolo — You Only Live Once, «живешь только раз»  
> [7] PetSmart — сеть магазинов товаров для домашних животных.  
> [8] Anaconda — песня тринидадской рэп исполнительницы Ники Минаж, с её третьего студийного альбома The PinkPrint.  
> [9] Staples Inc. — крупная сеть магазинов по продаже офисной техники.


End file.
